


Locked Out of Heaven (Or My Dorm Room)

by MakaS0ul



Series: Beacon College AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beacon College AU, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Humor, RA!Coco, Romance, Weiss is a Useless Lesbian, college antics, i got locked in my room once, i got out only after mildly panicking, not out, she'd be a cool RA, yang's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: "I locked myself out of my dorm AGAIN and my roommate isn't back until tomorrow and I don't wanna call the RA to open the door because then I get charged can I please please ple a s e stay in your room until then." Freezerburn Prompt. One-shot. Part of my Beacon College AU.





	Locked Out of Heaven (Or My Dorm Room)

**Author's Note:**

> From texanredrose on my tumblr: 12) “I locked myself out of my dorm AGAIN and my roommate isn’t back until tomorrow and I don’t wanna call the RA to open the door because then I get charged can I please please ple a s e stay in your room until then.” -for pairing of your choice? :)  
> One thing of Freezerburn shenanigans coming up! I tweaked it just a little bit so it would be a little more fun. (This never happened to me, but I did get locked in my room once…)

“No, no, no, no! Shit! Come on! This is the fourth time this month!” Yang exclaimed, rattling the rusted handle of her dorm room’s door furiously. She’d managed to lock herself out of her room _again_ , and though she usually just waited until her roommate returned from classes or reading at the library, tonight she wouldn’t be so lucky. Her roommate and best friend, Blake Belladonna, happened to be visiting her family this particular weekend, and thus she wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.

  
“Seriously? The one time Blake’s gotta be gone, I leave my key inside my room?” Blake rarely visited home –considering the long flight times to Menagerie– but a relative was getting married this particular weekend, so she’d left early the previous morning. In other words; she was shit out of luck.

  
She ran a hand through her bangs, releasing a frustrated puff of air as she did so. Even with her well-above-average strength, she couldn’t get the door to give a centimeter. It was surprisingly sturdy, considering how old it was.

  
After getting locked out the first couple times, she’d tried to pick the lock, but for some reason, the stupid thing wouldn’t budge. Ruby, taking a look at it after Yang insisted an engineering student would know what the problem was, had guessed that the inside of the lock was rusted in such a way that only the key could actually get everything to move. A bobby pin or the like simply wasn’t strong enough.

  
It sounded like a load of bullshit to Yang, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. If she tried to think positively about it, it just added extra security. At least that’s what she told herself as she cursed under her breath.

  
There was nothing else she could do for the moment, so she decided she’d try to sweet-talk the RA into getting her in free-of-charge. She and Coco were on pretty good terms, so there was a chance she’d let her off easy this time. She really didn’t want to pay the ridiculous $75 fee just for opening a damn door.

  
She arrived in front of Coco’s door, which was decorated with all kinds of pictures –supposedly, they gave off a more friendly and welcoming vibe, but Coco didn’t seem like she believed it. It was probably mandatory for all the RA– and knocked.

  
There was a bit of rustling inside before Coco opened the door, her pajamas on and her usual shades nowhere to be seen. “What do you want, Xiao Long?” she yawned. A quick glance at the clock on the girl’s nightstand told Yang that it was around 2:30AM; no wonder Coco was yawning.

  
“Sorry to bug ya, but I kinda wanted to ask a favor…” Yang said, doing her best to sound sheepish. If she acted as frustrated as she felt, Coco might take the opportunity to mess with her. She had to play this exactly right.

  
Coco gave her an unamused look. “You locked yourself out again, didn’t you?” she deadpanned.

  
“You got me!” Yang rubbed the back of her head, playing up the pitiful factor as best she could.

  
“And let me guess: you want me to open it for free, don’t you?” the RA continued, a brow quirking slightly but her dry expression remaining unchanged.

  
“How’d you know?” she said with a grin, though upon seeing Coco’s brow quirk further, she dropped her smile. “Come on! 75 bucks to open a stupid door is crazy and you know it! Can’t you do me this one favor?”

  
Coco barked a laugh. “ _One_ favor? I’ve paid for your dinner twice when you ran out of RDA, I’ve spotted you laundry detergent _three_ times when you forgot to buy some, _and_ don’t forget the time I gave you Pyrrha’s phone number.”

  
She stepped up until she was eye-to-eye with Yang, pointing a finger at the other girl’s nose. “You _still_ haven’t repaid the favors you owe me. Until you do, you’re outta luck.” She retreated back towards her room. “Night, Yang~!” she sang, a devilish smile on her face.

  
She closed the door for a moment, only to pull it open once more. “And Velvet says ‘goodnight and try not to forget your key again.’ Isn’t she sweet?” With that, she closed the door, likely returning to bed so she could cuddle with her girlfriend.

  
Yang wished she had a girlfriend she could cuddle with. Or really, she’d take anybody that’d be willing to share their room for the night. The track team was traveling at the moment, so Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Jaune were gone. Ruby was having a sleepover with some girl from one of her engineering lectures –Penny her name was– and Sun and Neptune were having a date night, so they were out too.

 

There was only one person who _might_ let her stay the night.

  
Yang stood outside said person’s door. It was the plainest of them all; nothing but her name on a piece of paper taped to the front. If that didn’t say “I’m not here to make friends so don’t bother me,” nothing did.

  
Weiss Schnee, something of a prodigy in business and law studies, was not someone to approach lightly, as Yang had found out one night when she had drunkenly knocked on the girl’s door to say hello. The ringing in her ears from the scolding didn’t cease for days afterward.

  
Still, after a few more encounters (and a little bit of alcohol), Yang was able to work up the courage to ask Weiss to hang out in Vale together. Either Weiss was in a _fantastic_ mood, or she had had absolutely _nothing_ better to do with her time, because she actually said _yes_ , which threw Yang for a loop. She had asked fully expecting to either receive an icy glare or a blunt refusal, but with Weiss saying yes, _she actually had to come up with a plan_.

  
Fortunately for Yang, she managed to scrounge up some money to take Weiss to a decent restaurant and then walk with her in the moonlight at the nearby park. Surprisingly, Weiss had really enjoyed herself, loosening up a bit and allowing Yang to learn about her personally, rather than whatever the whispers of her fellow students said. Underneath it all, Weiss was actually a pretty nice person. Prickly, but overall nice.

  
_Hot too._

  
Still, that didn’t make them friends per se, so not much changed after that beyond getting a greeting when they passed each other in the hall and Weiss accepting more invitations on _rare_ occasions.

  
But, despite them not really being close friends, Weiss was her last chance to not sleep in the hall like some hobo, so Yang took a breath and knocked.

  
Weiss answered the door surprisingly quickly, especially since her pajamas told Yang that she had probably been in bed when she’d knocked. Yang prayed to whoever was listening that Weiss wasn’t in a bad mood from being bothered so late at night.

  
The shorter girl blinked, her ice-blue eyes struggling to adjust to the light shining in from the hall. She looked irritated for a second before her eyes adjusted, her expression shifting to one of confusion. “Yang? What do you want so late?”

  
“Er… hey, Weiss! I hope I didn’t wake you,” Yang said, trying to sound cheerful while keeping her volume down.

  
The snowy-haired girl waved her off. “It’s fine. I had just gone to bed a few minutes ago.” She seemed to regain her focus. “Anyway, what did you need?”

  
Yang rubbed the back of her head, looking a bit sheepish. “ _Well_ … I _kinda_ mighta locked myself out of my room again, and Blake won’t be back until tomorrow, and I can’t ask Coco to unlock my door cuz I _really_ don’t wanna pay 75 bucks to open the dumb thing so can I please, please, _please_ crash in your room 'til tomorrow morning?”

  
Weiss blinked, taking a moment to process the word-vomit that Yang had spewed at 2:35AM. She then sighed, standing aside so Yang could walk through the door. “Fine. Come in.”

  
Yang immediately embraced the smaller girl, who squeaked at the contact. “Thanks, Weiss! You’re the best!”

  
With Weiss pressed so close to her, Yang couldn’t see the look on her face, but she swore she could see the tips of smaller girl’s ears reddening. The hug ended as quickly as it started, Weiss lightly pushing at Yang’s stomach and huffing. “You have to be quiet though. This isn’t a slumber party so I expect to get some sleep.”

  
“Deal,” Yang chirped.

  
“Let me find you something to sleep on,” Weiss said, heading to the modest closet to rummage around.

  
Yang took that moment to take in her surroundings as best she could in the dark. From what she could make out, Weiss’s room was similar to her door; sparsely decorated. All the furniture in the room –a desk and chair, her bed, a nightstand, and a dresser– served some sort of function, and the only thing that indicated that someone other than a robot was living there were the few paintings hanging on the walls. They all depicted snow in one way or another, save for one painting of a white bird flying out of a cage.

  
She snapped back to the present when Weiss grumbled. “I could have sworn I had at least _one_ extra blanket and pillow.” She looked under her bed for a moment before straightening.

  
Her face was conflicted, hinting at something of a debate raging on inside of her before she sighed, sagging her usually-impeccable posture. “I don’t have any extra blankets or pillows.”

  
“That’s fi–”

  
Weiss whipped around, her cheeks bright red in the darkness. “So you can sleep with me!”

  
Yang blinked. Then a shit-eating grin spread across her face. “Sleep with you, huh? I didn’t know you were that into me, Weissy~!”

  
It was Weiss’s turn to blink before realization and horror swept across her face. “Sleep in the bed with me! You know what I meant,” she blurted, her face somehow becoming even redder than earlier.

  
A scowl crossed her beet-red face. “I’ll kick you out, Xiao Long.”

  
Yang raised her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright! I’m sorry,” she laughed.

  
“Good. Now, let’s go to sleep,” Weiss said with a huff, climbing into the twin bed and scooting as close to the far edge as she could.

  
Yang climbed in after her, doing her best to give Weiss a little more space without falling off the bed herself.

  
It took only a few seconds for them to realize Weiss’s idea had a small problem; tiny dorm beds, as it turned out, were not meant for two people who were interested in anything less than spooning. Either Weiss was being crushed between Yang and the wall or Yang was falling off of the bed, which was lofted partway to create additional storage space. The drop would certainly smart if nothing else.

  
In the darkness, their eyes met, conveying their mutual understanding and consent to what would happen next; Yang pulled Weiss into a gentle embrace, tucking the girl’s head underneath her chin.

  
Weiss curled into the taller girl’s powerful frame, feeling a gentle heat radiating from the blonde. It was comfortable, surprisingly. Weiss was fine with lower temperatures when she was outside, but when she went to bed, the chill made it difficult to sleep. Here now, she was ensconced in the warmth of the school’s rather famous boxer. It was… _nice_.

  
“Thanks for letting me crash here, Weiss,” came a whisper, the breath of the blonde tickling at Weiss’s scalp.

  
“It’s no real trouble. It would have been rather cruel to just leave you out in the hallway,” the smaller girl whispered back, her own breath tickling Yang’s collar.

  
“Besides…” she said a moment later. “…isn’t this the kind of thing a… _friend_ would do?”

  
Yang barked out a soft laugh, though it was more out of surprise than anything. She never would have guessed that Weiss thought of them as friends. Still, she wasn’t entirely happy with that name for their relationship. If it were up to her, she would rather be a little bit _more_.

  
“I mean, letting me stay in your room is what friends would do. Spooning definitely isn’t though.” She paused a moment. “At least I’ve never spooned any of _my_ friends.”

  
Weiss said nothing, though Yang could feel the pounding of the girl’s heart against her skin. “Hey, are you okay, Weiss? Your heart’s beating like crazy.” She leaned down to press her forehead to the snowy-haired girl’s. “You’re burning up too! Are you sick? Am I making you too hot?”

  
The next thing she knew, there was a pair of lips against her own, exerting a gentle but insistent pressure. Fortunately, her mind kicked into gear quickly and she reciprocated, turning her head slightly to deepen the kiss and bringing a hand up to caress Weiss’s cheek.

  
Weiss seemed to be content to hold the back of the taller girl’s neck, pulling Yang gently down to her. She was panicking on the inside, but the fact that Yang was reciprocating meant that she had done at least _one_ thing right.

  
When they finally broke apart, Weiss flushed for what was probably the fifth time that night. “I know that friends don’t kiss either, but don’t lovers do that?”

  
Yang grinned. “They do. And since we kissed, doesn’t that make us lovers by your logic?”

  
“I would think so,” Weiss said, a smile of her own slowly growing.

  
“You wanna go out on a date tomorrow, Weissy? Blake won’t be back until the afternoon, so we could go out for a nice breakfast until then.”

  
Weiss’s smile was blinding, even in the darkness of the room, and it made Yang feel warm, even more so than usual; there was a good chance she was more into Weiss than she thought.

  
“I’d love to,” she said, burrowing into Yang’s embrace. “Our date will come faster if we sleep, so I’d like to sleep as soon as possible. It would be an efficient way to pass the time.”

  
Yang snickered. “I’m pretty sure kissin’ until dawn would be an ‘efficient’ way to pass the time too, but I’m always down for sleep. Night, Weissy!”

  
“Goodnight, Yang,” the smaller girl yawned, snuggling into Yang further.

  
All in all, it had been a good night for Yang. Getting locked out of her room had actually turned out in her favor for once.

  
_Maybe I should lock myself out more often_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaannnnddd…. it is done! Weiss is a useless lesbian and Yang’s a dumbass. And I just had to add a dash of Crosshares in there. Coco’d be a cool RA, I think. She’d probably be a good responsible influence on kids like Yang but also not take any bratty kid’s shit. Anywho, thanks for the prompt, Texan!


End file.
